Feathers of the Angels
by D.Angel
Summary: The whole crew got the largest bounty out there, but why is Spike having trouble turning her in? See how they got her and why she's worth so much. (No its not Julia!) The stories better then this stupid summary! Sorry all.
1. Rewinding to Remember

****

Chapter 1: Rewinding to Remember. 

The wait was what really got him. She had a huge bounty on her head, yet he was having trouble turning her in. The innocence, peace, love. What ever happen to all of that? He changed her. It was all his fault. 

"Yo, Spike. You decided yet?" Jets voice seemed to enter Spikes head. "Spike!" 

"Huh? What? Oh, its you. Yah, what do you want?" Spike asked, but he was really cursing at himself for doing it again. 

'Damn it. I need to stop getting lost in my thoughts. One of these days Im gonna forget what's reality.' He thought. 

"The girl. Raine. What are we gonna do? I say we turn her in. I can't even begin to tell you how much money is in this bust. Over 700 million wulongs, I believe!" Informed an eager Jet. 

"Don't you think I know that already. Come on. Its not easy turning in an old friend you know. Think about it. If it were you stuck in my shoes, you'd be doing just what I am." 

"Yah, yah. But thankfully I cant fit in your shoes. You better make your decision fast. Were almost to Venus. 

"Sure thing." Spike lit another cigarette. 

His smoking habit had gotten worse when he found out about Raine. 

Spike sighed, emitting a cloud of smoke. He leaned his head on his other hand and closed his eyes, remembering. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"SPIKE!" 

"Look at what you did now. You woke the screaming banshee." Jet said to Spike who was busy reading some old magazine. 

"I don't know what your talking about. I've been here the whole time." He denied. 

"Spike! You fucker! You stole my cigarettes! Give them back now!" Faye demanded as she stormed into the living room area. 

"Huh? Haven't you ever heard of pajamas?" Spike asked seeing Faye in a small tank-top and her underwear. "And I don't have your cigarettes. You probably smoked them all. You really should cut down." 

Faye clinched her fist in frustration. "I don't know why I bother staying here with all of you thieves!" 

"So leave than." Suggested Jet as he stood in the kitchen door way. 

"Maybe I will, once we get to Mars that is." Faye stomped off into her room, completely ignoring Spikes smart ass remarks. 

"I think we did it. Go lucky us." Jet said when Faye was out of site. 

"We should celebrate." Spike throw down the magazine, and stood up. 

The whole crew had been sitting around doing nothing for the past month and they all couldn't wait to get on solid ground, even if it was The Red Planet. 

Spike entered the cock-pit just in time to see Jet get off the phone with the landing crew. 

"So? Is it bad news or good? You only spoke to them for 2 seconds." 

"Good news. We'll be landing soon. And hopefully be getting rid of that annoyance back there." Jet said referring to Faye. 

Spike turned and traced the up coming planet with is eyes. Something there was calling to him. Something he had forgotten. 

'Vicious?' Spike thought. 

Not wanting to bother with the pondering process he walked back into the living area and sat down. Waiting was something he didn't favor. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

DA: Tada! There it is. First chapter. I know its short but wut do you expect!! I'll be updating this whenever I feel I have motivation to. I already have another story up that's taking up most of my writing time. Oi! But let me know wut you think so far! 

And thanks to Life is but a Dream2000 for pre reading the first part of this. ^__^ 


	2. LaLa Byes for the Insane

****

Chapter 2- La-La Byes for the Insane.

Jet leaped off of the Bebop and on the landing dock. 

'Things sure have changed around here.' he thought to himself.

"Don't move. Show me your ID and Registration." A voiced demanded behind the ex-cop.

"If I cant move, then how will I show you my ID?" Questioned Jet.

"Um… Well, okay, you can move, but just to get your ID."

Jet turned himself around to get a look at the man. He stood 6'2", bulky and a bold spot on the top of his head.

"James?!" 

"Jet! I didn't recognize you from behind. You look good." James lowered his gun and greeted his long time friend.

"It has been long. I see your still on the force. But what's the deal with the ID checks?" Asked Jet.

"Well about 2 months ago we started having terrorist attacks. They were blowing up buildings left and right. So now we have to check ID's and all incase strangers come around here."

"Your kidding me! Do you have any suspects at all?"

"The Dark Angel."

"Spike? How'd you know?" asked Jet, seeing his friend on the ledge of the ship.

"She's wanted for 800,000 wulongs. Not bad. My questions are who she killed, how she did it and why."

"She's not our only suspect. We can't really pin any of these on her. But we do know who was killed. Your other questions I can't answer, not until we figure them out at least." James said eyeing the man in the blue suit.

"So, who were they?" Jet chimed in.

"The first one was Tures Tera. A business man and a wealthy one at that. He was in his office when the whole building exploded. Test prove it came from his office, but were not all to sure what caused the bomb to go off.

Next was Uni Kawhe. He's got major companies all around the city. Same thing happened to him. The explosion came from his office as well.

And last was Rosa Dorfara. Another wealthy woman in the industry. Her entire building gone. Bet you can't guess were the explosion came from?" James joked.

"Her office." both men said in union.

"But that's not all," James continued, "There's a survivor."

"What?!"

"Yeah. He was in the Kawhe building. He just barely made it out when the bomb went off. Police have tried talking to him, but he's a vegetable now. Just stares off into space humming some tune. He'd be better off in a coma if you ask me."

"Where's he at now?" Spike wondered aloud.

"Saint Cares Hospital for the insane. They stuck him there after he started humming and rocking back and forth. And when they touched him, he'd freak. His names Edward Fransis." 

"Did someone call Edward?" Ed asked coming out of the Bebop.

"No Ed, but go tell Faye we're leaving and to not steal anything." Jet informed the child.

"Okay! But Faye Faye already left. She went well you were talking to the bald man." Ed said pointing to James.

"Damn it! If she took anything she's dead!" Jet cursed.

"Just be thankful she's gone." Spike said.

"Alright. Ed, we'll be back later. Don't let anyone in or on the ship, that includes Faye. You got it?"

"Got it!" Ed yelled as she rolled back inside.

"Strange kid." James uttered.

"Your telling me." Spike agreed. 

Shortly after saying good bye to James, Jet and Spike made their way to Saint Cares Hospital. They walked along the streets to find food stands, children at play and stored lined up everywhere. The homeless pleaded for money well dogs chased after the kids sticks. The sun was at high noon by the time they strolled up to the entrance. 

_Name please?_

"The names Jet and this is Spike. Where here to see my brother Edward Fransis." Jet said into the intercom.

_You may enter._

The iron gates began to open with the sound of creaks following. As soon as they were open enough for the two men to get through, Spike and Jet began to make their way to the front building. 

"This place is creepy." Said Spike, voicing his opinion.

"Your telling me. This is one place I'd never want to be caught dead in." 

Entering the main building both men went to the front desk. 

"You're the two men that are here to see Mr. Fransis, am I right?" A red headed woman asked.

She stood no taller then 5'6" and was quit beautiful for her age. But the only thing Spike or even Jet didn't like was her eyes. They hid so many secrets that it almost frighten them. 

"Y… yes, that would be us." Jet stuttered for the first time.

With a small giggle, the girl turned on her heals saying, "Follow me." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faye laughed to herself as she listened to the boys conversation. 

"His names Edward Fransis." She heard.

'800,000 wulongs here I come.' Faye tip-toed away from the Bebop and towards the streets of Mars.

She managed to the institution after making 7 wrong turns and asking an old beggar for directions. She walked to the front gate and began to bang on it shouting, "Let me in!"

_What do you want?_

Faye looked behind her and finally noticed the voice box. "Well if I had seen that before I wouldn't be banging on this now would I?" 

_Hello?_

"Im here to see Edward Fransis." 

_Relation?_

"What?"

_What relation to him are you?_

"Oh, Im his… his… girlfriend." Lied Faye.

_Okay then, come on through._

The gates opened and Faye made her way through. 

"This is going to be fun." Faye said sarcastically.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike and Jet entered a room with only a table and 2 chairs. 

"This reminds me of when I would interrogate criminals back in the day." Jet said eyeing the room.

"Your brother is on his way. He'll be just a minute." 

"Okay." Was the only answer Jet gave as the woman turned around and left the room.

****

*5 Minutes Later*

The door to the left opened and in walked a man with shaggy brown hair and a blue robe. His height was difficult to determine due to the fact that he was slouched over. And to confirm this was truly Edward Fransis, he was humming a tone to himself.

"Jet, that sounds familiar." Spike whispered, but he couldn't seem to remember were he heard it. 

"Well you figure it out, I'll talk to the guy." Whispered Jet in response. 

The ex-cop made his way over to the opposite side of the table from Edward and sat down. 

"Hello Edward." Said Jet, getting nothing in return. "I wanted to ask you what song you are singing. My friend has heard it somewhere and he cant seem to remember. Can you help us?" 

Again nothing…

"Can you tell us where you heard it at least?" Jet tried again.

Again nothing…

"This is a waste of time. Lets get out of here." Spike said, he was annoyed that they had even attempted to try speaking to him.

"Alright." Jet stood from his chair as Spike and him made their way to the door.

"It was her." Said a murmur.

"Who?" Spike asked stopping halfway in the entrance.

"I saw her."

"Who?!" Spike yelled this time grabbing the front of the patients shirt, only to get screams and frantic cries in return.

"Spike! Spike, let him go!" Ordered Jet as he pried his friend from the victims neck. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faye made it to the front office and waltz inside as if she knew were she was going. 

"Miss? Are you the one looking for Mr. Fransis?" A nurse asked.

"Yes." Faye answered, noticing the beauty of the girl and what great eyes she had.

"You'll have to wait, he has guest right now."

"Guest?! Who?!"

"His brother and some man in a blue suit." Faye had a look of contempt on her face.

"Fine.. Do you have a ladies room?" She asked, thinking of some where to hide.

"Yes. Go down that hall and make a right."

"Thanks." Said Faye quickly as she darted for the restroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

DA: Well this story isn't starting off like I hoped it would. Trust me there's more action and everything in the future chapters… Its just taking me longer then expected to get to it. Hopefully you guys wont bail on me before we get to them. 

Anyways, thanks to those that reviewed. Review, if you wouldn't mind please. ^__^ 

Have a nice day!


End file.
